There has known a specific cell referred to as a CSG (Closed Subscriber Group) cell, a home cell, a femtocell, or the like. Note that an access type is configurable in the specific cell. The access type is “Closed,” “Hybrid,” or “Open”.
The “Closed” specific cell is configured to permit only a specific user (UE; User Equipment) to receive provision of services. The “Hybrid” specific cell is configured to permit a specific user to perform communications with a higher quality than other users (non-specific users). The “Open” specific cell is configured to permit all the users to receive provision of services, as is the case with a general macrocell.
Generally, a service area of a specific cell is smaller than a service area of a macrocell, and transmission power of the specific cell is smaller than transmission power of the macrocell. Thus, if a mobile communication terminal performs cell selection based on an electrical field intensity of a control signal such as a pilot channel or the like, the specific cell may not be selected as a transition target cell.
Thus, a frequency and a spreading code of a specific cell are registered in a mobile communication terminal, and the mobile communication terminal is configured to always search for the specific cell as a search candidate cell. The mobile communication terminal is configured to select, if the specific cell is found, the specific cell as the transition target cell regardless of the electrical field intensity of the control signal.
In addition, another technique has also been proposed in which a neighboring cell list of specific cells and macrocells are created and is broadcasted to mobile communication terminals (e.g., Patent Document 1).